The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 3
"The Good Samaritans" is the third episode of the first season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis The camp survivors try to save other survivors, while Sean tries to find out how good of a person Charlie is. Jim becomes more and more suspicious of Frank, while Dave tries to convince him that he's not a threat. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Jim and Dave were confronted by Frank, who is Dave's friend. Jim is suspicious of him. Dave gets curious as to what's in Jim's bag, but Jim warns him to stay out of it. After hearing the tape, Charlie and Sean keep their distance. Sean finds a vent, and when he opens it, he finds a gun. He keeps it hidden from Charlie. Plot Present (The Camp) Dave was sitting down by the lake, leaning against the tree. Frank was still asleep, hadn’t opened his eyes in three hours. Dave looked behind him, watching as Jim walked outside of the camp into the open land. He took this as a chance to see what was in his backpack. He ran up the small hill, to where Jim’s bag was. He was about to open it, but glanced over at Frank, who was starting to wake up. He left the bag there, and tended to Frank. “Where am I?” Frank asked, still sort of asleep. “You’re at our camp, remember?” Dave said. “Oh… uh- yeah”, he muttered, putting his hand to his head. “I stitched it up, you might want to take it easy”, Dave said. “Look who’s awake”, Jim said, walking up from behind them. He had his rifle in his hand, while Dave gave him a warned look. Jim winked back at him, and walked down to the lake. Present (The Room) Sean’s eyes shot open, he hadn’t realized he dosed off. He was lying against one of the walls, Charlie being opposite him. Charlie was singing, with his eyes closed. He felt relaxed, despite the situation he was in. “Is that Bon Jovi?” Sean asked. Charlie opened his eyes, “’Bout time you’re awake. And yes, it is Bon Jovi”. Sean stood up, “How long was I out?” “Four hours?” Charlie guessed. “What? You couldn’t wake me up?” he shouted, making his watch start beeping. “Actually, no. I couldn’t”, Charlie said, “There could have been an atom bomb going off and you still wouldn’t wake up”. Sean quickly checked the back of his pants, making sure the gun was still there. It was. He walked towards the sink, turned it on and started drinking from it. “Told you we would use the sink”, Charlie said. “Shut up. And sing a better song, would ya? And no Bon Jovi shit”, he said. “Hey! Bon Jovi rock”, Charlie said. Sean gave him a look. “On occasion”, Charlie admitted. “We’ve been in here for five hours”, Sean said, “I wanna get out”. “Really? With dead people outside? No thanks”, Charlie said, “I’ll take my chances in here”. Sean pretended to agree with him, but he knew he had the upper hand over Charlie. Present (The Camp) They heard gunshots near their camp. “The fuck was that?” Dave shouted. Jim ran up the hill and out to the open land. Dave quickly followed him, and Frank stayed close to Dave. Jim was crouched on the ground, looking around for anyone. Dave stayed behind him. Jim turned back. “I’ll go further, see if anyone’s around”, he said. “I have a better chance”, Dave said, “I’ll probably be quieter”. Jim pretended to look offended, “You calling me fat?” Dave ignored him and walk in front of him. Only then did Jim realize that Frank was with them. Frank stayed with Jim. Dave crawled through the long grass, poking his head up now and again to see who was there. He crawled for a while, and when he knew for a fact that nobody was there, he stood up. Then he felt a gun on his back. “So how do you know Dave?” Jim asked. “I went to school with him”, Frank said. “What was that? Doctor school?” Jim said. “Uh. Yeah, sure. Doctor school”, Frank said sarcastically. “So how did the people in your camp die?” Jim asked. Frank hesitated to answer, setting an alarm off in Jim’s head, “They-uh. It was dead people”. Jim nodded, but Frank knew that Jim knew something was going on. They heard footsteps and Jim aimed his gun. They saw Dave, with his hand up and no gun. Then they saw two people behind him, a man and a woman, the man with his gun digging into Dave’s back. “Okay, so keep calm”, Dave said. “Don’t tell me to keep calm”, Jim said, his gun pointed at them. “Just- Everyone put your guns down”, Dave said, as he walked towards Jim and Frank. Jim and the other guy had their guns aimed at each other, and the other guy kept walked until their guns were almost touching. “Put down your gun”, the stranger said. “You first”, Jim said. Nobody lowered their guns. The girl behind the man took out a knife and pointed it towards Dave. “Hey that’s my knife!” Frank shouted. “Tough luck, buddy”, the girl said. “It was in my pocket when I fell asleep”, Frank said, looking at Jim. Jim glanced at him, but kept his eyes on the man. Dave walked forward, taking hold of both the guns, “Okay. Nobody needs to get hurt”. Their guns slowly lowered. When their guns were at their sides, Frank stepped forward. “Can I have my knife back?” he asked. She handed it back, keeping her distance. Jim gave Dave a “not a good idea” look. “You need a place to stay?” Dave asked. They nodded, and Dave showed them inside, ignoring Jim who disapproved. Present (The Room) Charlie lifted up his shirt, looking at the bandage on his chest. “So… did he perform an operation on us?” Charlie asked. “If what he said was true, then yeah”, Sean said. “What’s the point in this?” he asked. “In what? Keeping us in here? Seeing which one will kill the other?” Sean asked. “Yeah, and giving us pacemakers. What’s the point in them?” Charlie asked. “I dunno”, Sean said, “Whatever it is, it’s fucked up”. Present (The Camp) “What are your names?” Dave asked. “I’m Jason, she’s Anya”, Jason said. They were sitting up by the trees, lighting up a fire. “So what did you guys do? Before all this”, Dave asked. “I was security guard. Down at the mall”, Jason said. “I was just a hairdresser, nothing interesting”, Anya said. Dave smiled, and she smiled back. After a few moments of awkward silence, Jim spoke up, “You think the mall is overrun?” “Probably. If not, then other survivors have it”, Jason said. While they were talking, Frank stayed away from the group. He sat in the dark, playing with his knife. Staring at Jim. Present (The Room) “Okay. How ‘bout this?” Sean said, “Let’s list out a bunch of reasons why one of us should live”. “That is the most fucked up thing I’ve ever heard”, Charlie said, “And you shouldn’t follow through with that idea, I have the upper hand. I have a kid that’s missing”. “How is she missing?” Sean asked. Then Charlie came up with an idea, “Okay. I’ve a better idea. Why don’t we tell each other about how fucked up our lives are. All the way up to before the “apocalypse” started. Then we’ll know”. “Okay”, Sean said, “At least you’re thinking”. “Okay. You first”, Charlie said. He sat back, and listened to Sean’s story. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes